Second Chance for Something
by prisma-bug
Summary: AU Set after Freiza Saga. What if Goku had felt that those who served under Freiza had never had a chance? What if he wished to change that by wishing them all back to Earth with limited powers? What if he requested some to be made human?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. It's been awhile since I've watched DBZ, but I remember it for the most part. So if there are some inconsistencies I would appreciate it if you would let me know.

This is also AU, set after the Freiza Saga.

**Second Chance for Something **

**Chapter One: Considering the Wish**

A crack of thunder preceded the black sky as Shenlong was summoned from the dragon balls. Below the dragon stood a cluster of both humans and saiyans. Son Goku stood at the head of the group with Vegeta close behind. The rest of the gang held their distance, unsure of the wish Goku wanted to make.

It had been a long and tiresome task to collect the dragon balls, and an even more difficult task to convince everyone that this wish was worth the trouble. It had weighed Goku's conscience since returning from space, and had been scrapping the back of his mind even longer. Raditz had been the starting point, and Freiza had been the finishing. He had been given a marvelous opportunity, a life not fraught with cruel and, most often, pointless violence. He had never come into his saiyan heritage as he should have, and he had wondered if the others would have lived such a life if given a chance. Not just Raditz and Freiza, but Zarbon, the Ginyus and any others that had graced Freiza's ship.

Goku had presented this notion to Vegeta, who remained noncommittal, a year before.

"Kakarrot, do you know what could come of this? What stupidity this is," the shorter saiyan had replied to his question.

"I know you think it's stupid Vegeta, but I know how to fix this. I have it all in my mind. They won't be a problem once their wished back. Don't you enjoy life on Earth?"

The question had struck Vegeta by surprise, and the scowl that was etched into his face became deeper. "This puny planet will never replace Vegetasei."

A wide smile had spread over Goku's face at this statement. "You see? You enjoy it, don't you want the same for your men? Nappa? Raditz? I just want to give them a second chance."

"They have no need for another chance because they failed so miserably at the first! If you make this wish then it will be on your head!" Vegeta had blasted from beside Goku and flown into the night , most likely back to Capsule Co. where he was staying with the Briefs.

Goku had mulled the prospect over and over in his mind that night. Had thought about it as he tucked Gohan into his bed and after he had lain next to ChiChi. That night had been sleepless, possibilities roaming in his head both good and bad. When the sun rose, golden rays blurring his vision though the curtains, he had reached his resolve. He would gather the dragon balls and make the wish.

Now Shenron floated before him. The dragon was magnificent with its endless rolling coils and ember eyes. A throaty growl rose and Shenron spoke, "Who has summoned me?"

"It is Son Goku. I have a wish."

"Speak your first wish."

Goku felt the energy behind him tense, his friends. "Dragon, I wish to bring back those that I have fought. To bring them to Earth."

"It shall be done. What is your second wish?"

"That those coming back would have their powers weakened so that they won't cause any harm."

"It shall be done. And what is your third wish?"

"I wish that those who are not saiyan to become human."

"It shall be done," the dragon hissed. Thunder sounded and the wind began to whip Goku's unruly hair about his face. Shenron began to glow eerily in the gloom, a roar sounding deep within its gut as the three wishes were fulfilled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reviewing! It gave me the boost I needed to write more, the more reviews I get the more I can and will write. Also, suggestions are greatly appreciated!

**Chapter Two: Lizards to Monkeys **

As the dragon's roar faded along with its body a large glowing mass began to take shape in front of Goku. Shadowed figures began to mill about, none a single entity until the glow had faded. And there they were; Raditz, Nappa, Zarbon, Dodoria, the Ginyus (save for Captain Ginyu), and Freiza. Each appeared slightly disoriented, only after several moments did Freiza take notice of the other group standing yards away.

"What are you monkeys doing here? Finally gone to Hell? At least I can take care of you now." A wicked grin curved onto Freiza's alien face as he raised his hand to form a ki blast, but was shocked to find that the most he could muster was a blast the size of a baseball. "What? What is this," he snarled.

"Let me try sire," said Zarbon as he too attempted to form a blast, and was just as unsuccessful. The blue skinned man examined his hand in horror.

"Ha, you fools! Don't you see that Kakarrot has wished you back from the dead? And has made your ki feeble at best," Vegeta barked through twisted bits of laughter. The short saiyan made his way to stand beside Goku. "And he has also chosen to make you lizards into monkeys. Fitting I think."

Horror deepened in the faces of the 'lizards' at Vegeta's statement. More spread as a soft red glow began to fold over onto all the resurrected villains, save for Nappa, Raditz and Recoom. The glow was Goku's final wish, which turned brightly colored skin to peach, spines to hair, and fangs to blunt human teeth.

As the glow faded the tyrants of the universe were left in human bodies. Zarbon still stood looking at his hands, thoroughly changed from moments before. His skin was now the palest of pinks and soft to the touch. The body armor that had made his figure so striking hung loose against his slighter frame. His face was still angular and handsome, but not as flawless as his natural appearance. "What have you done to me," he screamed at Goku.

Although none of the others had spoken as soon as Zarbon, they were all thinking similar thoughts. Each pulling on his newly grown hair or stumbling from lack of tail. Guldo looked especially panicked as he felt for his extra eyes. Even the three humanoids were showing signs of distress, Nappa and Raditz trying desperately to aid Freiza as he regained his balance.

Vegeta watched the scene with glee and Goku simply stood, waiting for an opportune moment to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Its been a while, mostly due to the fact that my lovely laptop crashed and I had to finish finals for my summer courses. But I'm back with this chapter, although for the most part it is just descriptive. Again, review and I can do some more.

**Chapter Three: Trying to Understand**

"Ahhh! Goku, what did you do?" Bulma screamed from across the open field. Her manicured hands gripped Yamcha's biceps with enough force to draw blood.

"Ow, Bulma, that hurts! Leggo," Yamcha grunted as he tried to pull his arm away from the petrified woman.

"Would you two shut up! I'm trying to hear what's going on," Tien mumbled as Piccolo nodded in agreement.

"Bulma, I'm sure my dad knows what he is doing. Don't worry," Gohan said as he aided Yamcha in prying bright pink nails from his arm.

The group of transformed aliens stood looking at one another as if they had never seen each other, and, in a way, they had not. The two saiyans stood on the outer edges with looks of confusion stamped over their scowling brows and open mouths. Their tails unraveled form their waists and twitched nervously from side to side.

Next to Nappa stood what was once a tall blue-skinned lizard, who was now a tall blue-haired man. Berta clutched the sides of his armor in alarm. His muscles no longer strained the material, but fit quite comfortably. His glowing red eyes had been replaced with white edges and bright red iris, his vision no longer as clear as it had been. The blue tint of his skin had been replaced with a deep bronze while still retained small pocks and scars he'd received from years of battle.

Guldo sat on the ground next to him clutching the sides of his head. The loss of his extra eyes had left the short bald man disoriented. Jeice danced in panic as he stared at the paleness of his new skin. Red had been a striking color, enough to draw the attention of any number of females. But now it was only a shade or two pinker than his white hair. New green eyes shone with livid panic.

Zarbon and Dodoria flanked Freiza. Zarbon simply stood with his eyes focused straight ahead, but Dodoria insisted upon making large gasping sounds as he touched his new body. No more spikes, the skin had become soft rather than shell-like. The spikes on his head had become coarse pink hair while his pupils had generated gold irises. Freiza only looked upon Goku and Vegeta with pure hatred. His scalp was covered in a soft purple fuzz. His frame had become even slighter, since he no longer had the ki to expand his muscles.

"You filthy monkey! Look at what you've done," the skinny boy screeched, "Change me back." The former tyrant took a few wobbly steps before falling on his ass, which garnered sharp laughs from Vegeta.

"Frieza, flat on his ass! Nothing more than a boy," the saiyan prince jeered.

"Why you little…" Freiza hissed.

"Lord Frieza, allow me to help you sire," came Radditz's gruff voice from over the soft din of the others. The saiyan rushed to the slender boy's side with Nappa close behind, each grabbing an arm and lifting him up.

"Get off of me! I don't need your grubby fingers on me," Frieza snarled as he jerked from the two men, before falling onto his knees. Radditz stepped away before turning to his younger brother.

"Kakkarot, why have you wished us back? What was your purpose?"

Goku raised his eyes from Frieza's struggling from to look at his brother. "I wanted to give you a second chance. To show you that there is life outside of fighting, to show you how great life on Earth is. I had to put a lot of thought into it, and had to be sure that none of you could blow up the planet," A very Goku smile crossed his features, "Now, who wants dinner? I'm starving."

Members of both parties, those across the field and in front of him, looked at him in awe.


End file.
